


[翻译]独裁

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 作者：春雪电脑里只保存到后两part前文只能看LOF上残存的wb图片了
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya, Zaizen Hikaru/Oshitari kenya
Kudos: 1





	[翻译]独裁

“为什么不分手？”  
“……白石。”  
“那种家伙，和他分手吧。因为喜欢你所以嫉妒心很强于是擅自束缚住你这种事很不对劲吧？”  
“可、可是……”  
“分手吧。”  
“不、能分手。”  
“跟他分手。”  
“分不了手……”  
“……谦也。”  
  
白石将自己的手叠上了谦也的手背。  
可是，他以惊人的速度甩开了白石的手，虽然说是因为恐惧而作出了这样的行动，看着他像是见到鬼一样害怕的脸色，白石的胸口还是很苦闷。  
但是，已经没法回头了。  
被甩开的白石的手在数秒之间停下了动作，说着“就这样也没关系”，然后握住谦也纤细的手指，用双手包裹着他。  
他因为恐惧而扭曲了面容，紧张地想要从白石的手上逃脱，但是白石认真地说“没关系的”，突然他就变得老实了起来。  
然后，包裹着他的双手温柔地注入力量，这是财前给予不了他的安心，谦也将头挨在了白石的肩膀上。  
白石是为了能让谦也喜欢而这样做了。  
他也为他撒娇一样的行为而感到了高兴。  
  
“白石……我呢，不能没有光。因为我喜欢他所以不能没有他。不能见不到光。”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“从一开始就没有分手这个选项。分手了的话说不定就会死掉了。分手了的话就会发狂，活下去也没有意义，我一直都是这么想的。”  
“……”  
“所以，白石……”  
  
谦也闭上眼睛将脸颊贴着白石的脖子。  
然后，将身体挨着他靠着他支撑着，像是要闻亲友的香味一样将鼻尖贴着他的动脉。  
  
“好可怕，光他，好可怕。”  
“……”  
“明明很喜欢他。明明一直，都只喜欢着光，可是害怕得不行。接吻的时候也好害怕，做爱的时候也好害怕，只是被那双眼睛就害怕得颤抖到停不下来。已经不知道怎么做才好了。到底怎样做才是最好的呢，我……”  
“所以我说过了。”  
“白石……？”  
“快点分手吧。”  
“……”  
“跟财前在一起你不会幸福。绝对不会幸福。分手之后的责任全部都由我承担。拜托了，谦也。分手吧。这是为了你自己。”  
  
谦也什么都没说。  
只是，在听到这个提议的时候，白石听到了他的心脏超大的跳动的声音。  
现在也是一副要哭出来的表情。  
对于白石来说，谦也说不定哭得再也哭不出来或许更好，可是，他还是不愿意哭，拼命地忍耐着，将白石的手紧紧有力地像是要把他抓痛一样死死握住。  
那样的谦也，白石难以忍受。  
  
  
——嘟  
  
在只有白石和谦也对话的室内，突然响起了机械的旋律。  
认真一听，意识到这是谦也设定的个人铃声的瞬间，两个人就像冰像一样冻结住了。  
普通来说全部的铃声旋律都是统一用同样的古典曲的谦也，唯一，只有那一个人设定成和其他不一样的西洋乐。  
财前专用的铃声。  
  
代替了更加强烈地在发抖的谦也，白石从他的口袋里拿出了简单的像一个红色盒子一样的智能手机。  
然后，眼睛看向液晶画面。  
正如他预料的那样，上面显示了“光”这个名字，激烈的音乐和强烈的震动就像在威吓他们一样。  
白石非常冷静。  
也不觉得害怕。  
只是为了保护他的亲友，然后先握住了在发抖的谦也的手，用惯用手按了一下液晶画面。  
  
“喂？”  
“……”  
  
电话的主人什么都没有说。  
因为明明是谦也的号码，接听的却不是他是另外的什么人吗？  
但是，那家伙也不会是因为这样就胆怯了的人，白石很快就理解过来了。  
不，也就是说，谦也在白石这儿，他一早就这么想了。  
  
“喂、财前。”  
“……”  
“说点什么啊，财前。”  
“……呵呵。”  
“有什么好笑的。”  
“不，太过符合我想象的那样所以忍不住笑了。”  
  
财前的笑声支配着脑内。  
那个声音在白石所知甚少的认识中，是和平时的财前相距甚远的声音。  
到底是生气还是焦躁，在别人面前总是“做什么都轻飘飘的不知道在想些什么的那家伙”，实际上也会有发出这样的声音，真是充满了违和感。  
不过，白石并不惊讶。  
那种事情，在很久之前他就知道了。  
  
“谦也前辈逃到你那儿了，我一开始就猜得到了，白石部长。”  
“部长？……哈，你还在喊我部长啊。多少年前的事情了。老实说，我已经不想听了。”  
“那种事情随便怎样都没关系。快点把谦也前辈还回来。那个人不是你的东西，是我的东西。现在是以前也是。”  
“谦也不是东西。不要这样说他。”  
“不觉得为难了吗？部长。”  
“哼……真敢说啊，财前。”  
  
在财前施下的高压下，白石不肯退让一步。  
也清楚电话另一头的财前一定砸了咂嘴。  
相对而言在生气的财前面前，自己能够允许就这样让谦也回去吗？白石心中萌生了这样的疑问。  
逐渐笼罩着财前的剥离出来的感情。  
将人轻蔑成物品的话语。  
即使没有认同感，但是谦也说了真的想要回到财前身边的话，那样也只有让他回去一个选择了。  
可是，即使如此。  
  
  
“心脏里面……好痛……”  
  
  
不，不行。  
不能让他回去。  
  
  
“……财前。……抱歉了，谦也不会回到你身边的。”  
“哈？你自作主张地说什么呢？”  
“他本人说不要回去。”  
  
白石没有像谦也确认，擅自这样说了。  
但是，他的眼睛一直关注着谦也的行动，他没有说“不好”也没有说“好”，只是低着头，就这样任由事态发展。  
  
“我不承认。从中学开始我就不承认你是谦也的恋人。”  
“就算得不到你承认也没有问题吧？你不是谦也前辈的爸爸或者哥哥。只是作为亲友，这样单薄的关系说到底和一个路人没什么区别。”  
“哈哈，没错财前，就像你说的那样。”  
“……”  
“就算是恋人也和一个路人没有区别。没法结婚也没法入籍，就算真的让他入籍了，说到底也不过是一纸文书根本束缚不了什么东西。而且，人的心不是这么坚定不移的东西。如果你再这样强行用蛮力按住谦也的话，不好意思，我会有我自己的做法。”  
“哈、你想做什么？”  
“我来守护他。这辈子将他从你的身边带走。”  
“……”  
“……”  
  
数秒的沉默。  
虽然只有一瞬间，但是感觉非常漫长。  
但是，对于白石来说，这比任何威胁的话语还要让他喘不过气来，尤其是想到了电话的背后是财前，让他感到不快。  
先开口的是财前。  
  
“啊——真是……”  
“……”  
“你这样的人真的从以前开始就是让人火大的人。还是说，你打算自说自话地宣布自己是他的恋人？”  
“我没这么说。”  
“哼……是这样吗？不知道什么时候你们就是这样的关系了不是吗。中学的时候就一——直是这样。虽然知道是作为亲友，但是在我不知道的时候总是黏黏糊糊黏黏糊糊，注意到的时候你们两个已经擅自构筑起一个只属于你们的世界，我所不认识的谦也前辈的心中只有你，比起我谦也前辈更加依赖你，有烦恼的事情也一直会在解决之后跟你说。而且，从谦也前辈的口中一直听到的也是你的事情。”  
“那还真是抱歉了。怎么了，想要我的同情吗？如果说这就是你对谦也施加暴力的理由，我只能说你是个连爱情和欲望都分不清楚的白痴，你能看见的东西也就这么多了。如果真的是喜欢的对象的话，应该有其他应对的手段的吧。可是你却做了最伤害谦也的事情。你这样单方面的恋爱也该结束了。”  
“闭嘴你这个局外人！！！！！”  
  
突然，电话另一边的财前情绪激昂地大声喧闹了起来。  
好像假面终于掉下来了。  
但是，白石仍然保持着平常心。  
如果在这儿动摇的话就输了，他是这么想的。  
  
“什么回事啊你！！最爱谦也前辈的人是我！谦也前辈最爱的人也只有我！没有你出现的位置！滚吧局外人！！！”  
“是局外人也没关系。”  
“……哈？”  
“谦也因为你身心都变得破破烂烂了，他再这样独自承受下去只会继续受到伤害。所以，我现在尽全力安慰对我来说非常重要的谦也。怎么了，你害怕我这样的家伙吗？”  
“不要碍事！！！”  
“哈哈、这是我这边的台词才对。”  
“啊——已经！不想跟你说话了！够了让谦也前辈来听！！”  
“不会给他听的。”  
“我说了给他！给他！！”  
“绝对、不会。”  
“你就这么想让我焦急让我生气让我嫉妒让我担心吗！！！”  
“那是你的自作自受。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“话只有这么多了？好了，我要挂了。晚安。”  
  
白石没有听财前最后的话，只是说了这么多然后将通话切断。  
但是就像恶毒的咒语一样的他的声音仍然残留在耳边。  
  
“……白、……白石？”  
谦也担心地喊了白石。  
但是，白石没有像往常一样对谦也解释刚才发生了什么事。  
就算通话已经切断了，脑内还是好几次反复地听到了财前疯狂的声音。  
  
“白石、光……光他、怎么了？”  
“嗯……又再擅自说了很多自我中心的话。快点把谦也还回来、是我的东西什么的，中学的时候他就是这样，意思也很简单，所以我跟他的沟通也没什么困难。”  
“……”  
“虽然觉得他一直都是这么冷淡，经常说出贬低对方的话的男人，但那还是有些不一样的样子。那是他的独占欲在作祟。因为想要得到谦也想得受不了，而且，已经发展成疯狂的依存性了……啊啊、到底是什么时候开始的、难道说中学的时候在教室里看见的、那个时候的财前已经……”  
“……不、……已经够了！”  
  
谦也一脸不解地歪着头，就像被那里不存在的“他”守护着一样抱着头。  
不过就算如此，白石还是毫不留情地看着谦也的脸，强行抬起了他的头。  
他想试探他的真心。  
虽然说真的喜欢着财前，但是察觉到他的气息又感到了恐惧。  
想要回去吗？还是说不想回去？  
现在的谦也非常矛盾，并不知道自己该怎么样做才是最好的做法。  
  
“谦也，怎么了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“要马上回去吗？还是冷静下来待在这儿？你想怎样做？”  
“我……我要……”  
“虽然对财前这样说了，但是你说想要回去的话我不会阻止的。那个人说什么都毕竟是你的恋人，一切都要按照你的想法来。我没有阻止你的权利。不过，如果你说你不想回去的话，还不想见到他的话，可以等到你冷静下来为止都可以留在这儿。”  
“……白石。”  
“怎么了？谦也。”  
“我……”  
  
谦也慢慢开口。  
掠过房间里的温度的是谦也激烈的呼吸声，非常吵杂地和白石胸口的跳动碰撞。  
谦也像是要求救一样抬头看着白石。  
从那双眼睛零星落下了大滴的眼泪。  
  
“白石、我……好害怕……”  
“谦也……”  
“我喜欢光、一直、一直都喜欢光。所以，现在想要马上回去，明明回去的话想要回家的吻……可是不能回去。回去太可怕了……光会生气、会露出可怕的表情、好可怕……不能回去……白石……”  
“没事的，谦也。”  
“不能、回去……好可怕、光他、好可怕！”  
“好了，以后再不回去也可以的！！”  
  
白石拉过谦也的身体，紧紧抱住他。  
谦也全身都在夸张地发抖。  
然后，拼命发疯一样要逃离白石的手臂，虽然拼尽了全力但还是没能从他的双手逃开，谦也逐渐也老实了下来，将身体交给了他。  
然后，白石像安抚小孩子一样用同一只手轻轻拍打着谦也的背，谦也也收紧了手臂抱住了白石的背，两具身体更加贴近。  
  
白石想让谦也安心下来。  
就算没有财前的许可，这里也是他可以待着的地方，这里就是他不会受伤的地方。  
他想让谦也知道这个。  
  
“谦也，已经没事了。你很努力了。”  
“……呜、白石。”  
“已经不会受伤了。你已经受够了伤，也哭够了。所以，已经没事了。不要回到那种人渣身边，一直留在这儿吧。”  
“唔……”  
“我一直都会在你身边。”  
“白……白石……”  
  
白石将谦也抱得更紧。  
从谦也的脸颊滑落的泪水滴落到白石的肩膀上。  
听着彼此的心跳。  
比平时更加快、更加激烈的心跳的声音，在只有他们的房间里回响。  
  
“我、喜欢谦也……”  
“……诶？”  
“我爱你。比财前更加早之前就、这样认为了。”  
“不……不要开玩笑了……”  
“不是玩笑。刚才的话题，我喜欢的人是你，谦也。不知道时候我和你成为了亲友，一直都在你的身边，你喜欢上了财前，遭遇了那么过分的事情，哭到筋疲力尽，让我来安慰你。我一直在等着天真的你说不定会醒悟过来，然后跟他分手。我一直等着你察觉到我的心意。”  
“……”  
“我知道我这样做很卑鄙。我一直都这么卑鄙。明明爱着你，却因为我是你的亲友，所以一直不将这份心意告诉你，放弃让这份心意站在台面上。不过，一直这样等下去可不行，我终于醒悟过来了。明明很久之前就这么喜欢你，却等到现在才说，对不起。”  
“……”  
“谦也我爱你。从中学的时候就一直……”  
“……白石。”  
  
谦也凝视着白石的脸。  
一定是不知道要怎么回应才好吧。  
这也是理所当然的。  
这么多年当做亲友的人突然告白，不可能不惊讶的吧。  
但是，已经不能再忍耐下去了。  
明明就算在谦也身边的不是自己也好，在谦也身边诉说着爱意的人不是自己也好，只要是能令谦也幸福就足够了。  
明明是只要是他自己愿意爱的人就可以。  
  
但是财前只会带给谦也不幸。  
如果能在更早之前作出了断就好了。  
那样的话谦也就不用受到这么多伤害。  
已经不能就这样交给财前了。  
已经不可以什么都不做了。  
从现在开始。  
我想要守护他的笑容。  
  
“呐、让我听听你的回答吧。”  
“……”  
“我真的很重视你、也不会伤害你。如果，你说不想被我用这样的眼神看着的话，我也会如你所愿。一直做亲友就好。现在也好、从此以后也好，都一直是最好的亲友。”  
“……”  
“但是，如果，你说能够接受我的话，我会用我的一生来守护你。从此一直留在你的身边，让你幸福。”  
“……”  
  
谦也什么都说不出来。  
只是流着泪，时而漏出了呜咽的声音，也没想过要离开白石的怀抱。  
白石轻轻抚摸谦也的头发。  
鲜艳的金色的头发从他的指尖滑落。  
  
“如果你选择了我的话……”  
“……”  
“就亲吻我吧。”  
  
说完了，白石温柔地微笑起来。  
那个笑容不是虚伪的也不是骗人的，看着只是没有理由去拒绝这样的自己的温柔的眼神，谦也稍微有些踌躇地慢慢点了点头，不过已经下定了决心了，嘴唇和作为自己亲友的男人的嘴唇重叠上的是，非常酸涩，像是很害羞那样，埋藏在心头上的是和财前接吻的时候从来没有过的感觉。  
唇瓣交缠，白石配合着谦也的动作，像是要把他全部接纳一样亲吻着他的嘴唇。  
只是这样的话，谦也就能明白是被白石爱着的吧。  
不是粗暴的动作，是像是要把花芯含在嘴里的那样嘴唇轻轻动作，让人感觉到这才是爱情。  
  
“我会让你比谁都要幸福的。”  
“……嗯，谢谢。”  
“让你每天就像个傻瓜一样开怀大笑。”  
  
听到了白石这样说，谦也笑了。  
放在他背上的手腕更加用力抱紧了。  
  
  
“呐、白石……”  
  
  
谦也抬起头看着他，好像有什么想要跟他说。  
可是，那个瞬间。  
  
玄关的对讲机响了。  
  
  
  
  
“……”  
  
就这样相拥着的两个人凝固住了。  
时间已经过了午夜三点。  
这种情况下的对讲机的声音大得像是能够直接刺入体内。  
之后袭来的寂静的声音听起来也是这么烦人，让人感到烦躁，人生中说不定就是会有这样的情况吧。  
只有心脏激烈地跳动，周围的气氛却非常安静。  
  
“都、这么晚了……”  
  
谦也战战兢兢地说。  
白石没有说话点了点头，他当然明白现在按对讲机的人是谁。  
谦也一定也想到了。  
但是，因为太过害怕说不出那个名字。  
  
“这、这个时间了、到、到底是谁……”  
“是那家伙吧。”  
“……”  
“财前。”  
“……呜、……”  
  
考虑到谦也的心理状况说不定对他说谎会比较好，但是白石不想骗他。  
虽然明白到玄关的门的另一边，可以想象到有个堕落在狂爱中的堕天使在踌躇，但是看着将身体缩了起来瑟瑟发抖的谦也，白石决定坚决地要保护他到最后。  
如果自己不够坚定的话谦也只会更加不安。  
  
谦也是最重要的亲友……不是。  
他已经是、最重要的恋人了。  
白石要守护作为恋人的他。  
  
“我、稍微出去一下。”  
“……诶？”  
“我出去跟他说。”  
听到白石这么说，谦也原本垂下的脸抬了起来，大大的眼睛因为吃惊睁得更加大。  
  
“……、呐……白石、你在说什么！”  
“谦也……”  
“光是怎样的一个人、你也知道的吧！那个人……那个人太奇怪了！绝对、不可以开玄关的门！！不可以去跟他说话，绝对……”  
“但是这样不去一次性跟他说清楚也不行。任由他这样随心所欲下去，只会让他一个人擅自做出更过分的时候，是时候让他考虑一下谦也你的心情了，就这样跟他说明白吧。差不多该跟他有个决着了。”  
“可、可是……”  
“不用担心我。”  
“……白石。”  
  
谦也的瞳孔因为恐惧而扭曲了。  
明明是相爱了好几年的男人来接他，可是谦也没有高兴也没有兴奋。  
在他心目中这个名为财前的人对于他来说，就是这么痛苦地折磨着他的吗？  
就算说喜欢着财前，和他天天相处延续的爱情，跟谦也追求的东西也完全不一样。  
在家里有人家，在学校也有很多朋友，一直过着被溺爱的生活的他，和财前两个人制造出来的爱情却是建立在不愿意的感情之上的。  
  
“白石、白、石……”  
“什么事？”  
“我、真的、喜欢着光。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我真的非常喜欢光。就算怕得受不了可是果然还是很喜欢光。最喜欢他了。无论发生了什么都喜欢着光，喜欢着他。”  
“……嗯……我知道。”  
“我爱他……不能离开他。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以，我明明只是在利用白石你，我明明没有值得你保护的价值，你保护我也毫无意义……”  
“只要是谦也的话就算被利用也没关系。”  
  
白石点了点头，谦也露出了非常悲伤的表情，将脸埋在了比自己宽厚的白石的胸板上。  
就算是被利用也没关系。  
这种情况下，突然被认为是亲友的男人告白，就算是这样谦也还是接受了。  
现在就这样就可以了。  
不能一下子将他的心全部俘获。  
谦也在白石的怀抱中的身体微微颤抖，白石轻轻拍着谦也的背然后离开了他。  
虽然他们之间有了空隙，但完全不觉得冷。

“谦也，你觉得爱情应该是什么样子的？”  
“……？”  
“因为你一直在财前的身边所以不明白也说不定的，恋人之间的爱情不是这样让人身体僵硬，也不是让对方按住不能动弹的东西。虽然说不定这也是爱情的一种样子，但我觉得这样不对。”  
“嗯……”  
“我想要你笑着活下去。想要你每天像个傻瓜一样开怀大笑，开心得邻居都会来抱怨。我真的想要你发自内心的笑容，想着如果有一天你比喜欢财前更喜欢我的时候，我会留在你身边，死也要让你笑下去。所以，没关系的。现在就算是在利用我也没关系。利用我，然后快点开心起来吧，谦也。”  
“……”  
“让你笑起来，这就是我的爱情。”  
  
白石这样说着然后眯起了眼角。  
谦也从心底开始感到温暖了起来。  
被严冬的暴雪冻伤了的心脏，终于被春天温暖的日光照射逐渐融化，不知不觉中，回到了人类原本的体温。  
如果是这个人的话，谦也想。  
说不定可以让他从过去和财前之间腐朽的关系中、从那些错误的选择中，回到了零点的状态。  
说不定可以抵抗他的利刃。  
说不定可以将他从负面的螺旋中拯救出来。  
  
“放心吧，谦也。”  
“白石……”  
“我会救你的。”  
“……嗯。”  
  
听到了白石的话谦也坦率地点了点头。  
强壮的手臂、宽厚的胸膛、深厚的爱情，虽然至今还不知道是不是能够就这样安心下来。  
一直以来有力的手臂将他压在了地板上。  
被困在他的怀抱中没法逃跑。  
这样的爱情太痛了痛得快要死去了。  
可是，白石给予的爱，是和谦也过去的经验完全不一样的东西。  
  
（啊啊、已经没问题了）  
（我也一定爱着白石）  
  
可是，就在这时候。  
对讲机再次响起来了。  
  
接着响第二次、第三次。  
相隔很短的时间又再响起第四次、第五次。  
也是是为了催促他们快点出来，铃声在室内响个不停。  
  
“……”  
温暖起来的谦也的身体瞬间僵硬了。  
然后，被迫切的恶意威胁扭曲了脸，那是非常复杂的神色。  
等待在门前的是财前。  
只是想到这个，谦也就恐惧得身体扭曲。  
如果就这样被他带回去，一定会遭受比以往更加激烈的疯狂的暴力。  
害怕得不得了。  
  
“他还真是真焦急啊。”  
白石轻轻苦笑，抚摸着谦也的头。  
谦也不安地抬起头看着白石。  
  
“白石……”  
“谦也，你不用跟着来了，就留在这儿吧。不用担心。他绝对进不来的。”  
“白石，我、我也要去。”  
“诶？”  
“本来就是我的问题，怎么说我也应该……”  
“可是……”  
“没关系的。大概……我们在一起的话，没关系。”  
  
谦也声音颤抖着点了点头。  
白石的左手握住谦也的右手。  
然后，就这样拉着他的手，向和平静的空气相距甚远的玄关迈出了脚步。  
  
玄关非常暗。  
虽然说亮起来的电灯的光让人眩晕，但不是照明的问题。  
仅仅只是呼吸也需要拼劲全力，稍微放松一点就觉得呼吸困难，变得喘不过气，呼吸沉重。  
  
两人站在冰冷的木制的门前。  
白石踌躇着要不要开门。  
明明是自己的家，却好像在别人家一样。  
无法言明的不安盘缠在心头，白石从猫眼看了看门外面。  
就像他预料的那样。  
通过猫眼看见的画面。  
那并不是像是描绘了地狱一样的图画一样，也不像是被火烧精光的草原。  
一定，是因为像是恶魔的那个男人独自站在那儿的原因吧，虽然很像恶魔，但他的确是人。  
不是恶魔“那种东西”。  
尽管如此，对于他们两人来说，比起证明他是不存在的恶魔，确定在猫眼的另一头的确存在着一个人更让他们感到棘手。  
  
“……我要开门了。”  
白石吞咽了一口唾液润滑了自己的喉咙。  
谦也的手指紧紧扣住白石的手。  
猫眼的另一边的那个“恶魔”……财前在门的另一边察觉到他们两个人，然后嘴唇毫无笑意地勾起来作出了一个微笑，看着门缓缓打开的财前的瞳孔什么颜色都没有。  
  
白石握着把手慢慢向右推开门。  
就这样，门缓缓打开了，逐渐清晰地看见了财前的漆黑的脸色。  
  
“……财前。”  
就算白石呼喊着他的名字，但是他端正的表情也没有因为惊讶而变形。  
然后，他看向白石的方向，很快就捕捉到躲在他背后怯懦的谦也。  
  
“谦也前辈。”  
“呜……”  
“我来接你了，谦也前辈。”  
财前的心底只映出来谦也的身姿。  
他用平淡的语调对谦也说。  
  
“……呐、谦也前辈。”  
“呜、光……”  
“回去了。”  
“……呜。”  
“你只能留在我的身边这不是一早就决定好了的吗？除了我之前的人你根本信任不了不是吗？除了我之外没有喜欢的人不是吗？就这样一直下去，你一直就留在我身边，什么都不用考虑活下去就可以了。”  
“……”  
“呐，请回来我的身边。可以容纳你的地方除了我这儿就没有其他地方，不是吗？”  
“光……”  
“谦也前辈……呐？是这样吧？”  
  
财前的话深深地渗入谦也的内心，扑通扑通跳动的警戒的声音冲击着他的胸口。  
在厚厚的冰墙封闭的空间中，回响着那样正常的心跳的，只有一个人，只有陷入泥沼中的财前的心脏。  
  
“我已经不会再生气了。差不多该回来了，谦也前辈。”  
“……”  
“你的心一直都是我的东西。将来永远都不会改变，你不会拒绝我。而且，我也是这样。不管过了多少年，过了多长的时间，我都会这样爱着你。”  
“光……”  
“所以谦也前辈，错的不是你。错的是……是你，白石藏之介！”  
  
财前有意识压低音色，然后终于第一次看向一直挡在他们两个人的之间的白石。  
白石盯着财前。  
原本期待对方会有点惧怕自己的财前发现白石的反应在自己预料之外，于是嗤了一声。  
  
“……真的、是个烦人鬼。”  
“什么啊财前，对前辈舍弃尊称了吗。虽然觉得你应该已经成长起来了，但是坏脾气还是那样没有变啊。”  
“白石部长才是，中学的时候还是完美先生的样子不知羞耻地喊着别人的名字，现在还会把别人的东西都抢走了。真是可笑。事先说明了，这样做的代价很高的。”  
“哈哈，四天宝寺里学到的精神现在还很有意义的不觉得吗？不管采取什么手段最终结果胜者为王，就算是恋爱也是这么一回事不是吗？最后，还是抢过来的人赢了。”  
  
这样说着的白石，将和谦也牵着的手拉了出来，在财前眼前紧紧地握着，嘴角上扬。  
可是，这样和平时的白石有哪里不太一样，自己所认识的以前的他和现在的他有些反差，谦也稍微感觉到了一些距离感。  
但是不过，白石和谦也对视，用之前那样没有变化的温柔的笑脸看着他，谦也也感到了安心用力地握紧了手回应他。  
然后，这双紧紧握在一起的手，映照在财前翡翠色的瞳孔的深处。  
  
“……光。”  
“谦也前辈。”  
“对不起……我已经不要回去了。”  
“哈？”  
“我要和光分开。”  
“……”  
“真的、对不起，光。”  
  
谦也没有从财前那儿移开目光。  
虽然被打了好几次，被无意义地不断殴打，就算快要断气了还是不断被踢被攻击，但是他已经不会再害怕了。  
因为他有被白石保护着的实感。  
  
（放心吧）  
（我会救你的）  
  
正如那句话所说。  
正因为他站在那儿要守护自己的身体，谦也他在想“想要认真喜欢上这个人”。  
财前不会给予他的温柔和安心，但是白石的确能让他感受到了。  
  
“光，我呢，真的还很喜欢你。在你来之前，我还在烦恼要不要回去，我真的不知道要怎么做，难过得都要哭了。”  
“好了，答案不是一早就决定了吗。快点回来吧。这才是正确的答案。”  
“……不。”  
谦也左右摇了摇头。  
不能理解他什么意思的财前皱起了眉。  
  
“不是的，光。”  
“什么……不是啊。你不是喜欢我吗？不是哭着喊着都想要回来吗？那么，回来不就好了？”  
“不是、这样的，光。”  
“……谦也前辈。”  
“我呢，光。我想要笑着活下去。想要每天像个傻瓜一样开怀大笑，开心得邻居都会来抱怨，这样活下去。”  
“什么啊那是……”  
  
财前露出了不明白的表情吐出气息。  
但是，白石他明白。  
这是刚才自己告诉他的话。  
不是谎言而是真挚的说话，已经传递到谦也的心里了，已经相当感到到当中的爱意了，白石的胸口炽热了起来。  
  
“光……有一个喜欢我的人。”  
“……”  
“那个人，明明不知道我的心什么时候会变，真的明明不知道我的心到底会不会变，仍然说一直会等着我知道他的想法，等着我向他撒娇的那一天。”  
“……”  
“我，如果喜欢的是他的话，我相信一定一定比现在会更加幸福的。所以，光。时至今日真的谢谢了。”  
  
谦也时不时哽咽地说。  
不过，这是现在的他尽全力才流露出来的心情，是他的真心话。  
财前用毫无起伏的语调问。  
  
“这就是你现在的回答吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“你不会回到我身边了？”  
“没错。”  
“……呵呵。”  
财前既没有表现出愤怒，也没有抗议，只是似乎让这件事就这样过去一样。  
谦也没有对他的反应感到失望，不管什么形式，只要他能接受，就能放下心来了。  
  
但是，白石的眼神仍然非常锐利。  
他并不觉得能够就这样完了。  
少年时期就对谦也非常执着，无论发生了什么他都执着于谦也，甚至为了他而发狂的男人，不可能就这样在这儿放弃的。  
白石无意识地将身挡在谦也面前。  
突然，财前笑了出来并挠了挠头。  
  
“啊啊、麻烦死了。”  
“……”  
“随你喜欢吧。”  
财前这样说着，笑得就像一只用冰雕出来的精巧的鸟。  
是今天第一次看见的笑容。  
很美丽的笑脸。  
可是，白石无论如何都觉得那个笑容很诡异，一定是有什么企图。  
尽管如此，和他的想法相对的，他没有和财前在这之上继续争执的意义，于是他伸手拉上了玄关的门。  
  
“Bye for now。”  
这样说着，然后门静静关上了。  
谦也还没有反应过来，也没有动作，就这样哑然地看着。  
再也不见也好。  
白石这样想着，抱住了谦也的肩。  
  
只是，白石的瞳孔仍然十分警惕。  
  
  
（他已经不是人了是恶魔）  
（不能用人的爱情来衡量他）  
  


虽说是平日但是难波站内还是那样人满为患，来来去去的人匆匆忙忙只注视着自己眼前，大都市里的人都已经习惯了吧。  
在检票口等着白石的谦也，一边看着智能手机的应用，一边等着还没来的他。  
时间是刚刚到上午十一点。  
距离约好的时间还有三十分钟，和做什么都提前的准备好的谦也不一样，什么事都安排得妥当的白石恐怕会在约好的五分钟前出现吧。  
  
“好期待。”  
谦也内心雀跃地等着白石。  
  
距离“那一天”已经过去了半年时间，和白石这样出门已经相当久没试过了。  
还是亲友的时候，周末的时候好几次一起去看电影，一起去买东西，在咖啡店消磨无聊的时间，加深感情。  
但是，“那一天”以来，白石开始担心财前的怨恨和报复，所以除了上课和必要的事情之外极力反对他外出，任何时候都在警戒着。  
最初的一个月总是在意着周围。  
绝对不能让谦也自己一个人走在路上，两个人在一起的时候也尽量在家里度过。  
而且白石认为虽然安静的场所很危险，但人群混杂的地方也非常危险，所以总是警惕着周围，让人觉得他举动奇怪。  
  
但是，两个月过去、三个月过去，都没有察觉到财前的气息。  
从大学回家的路上也好，谦也的家附近也好，空无一人的夜路也好，财前都没有出现。  
或者这件事真的实现了，财前真的决定让谦也解放了。  
说不定已经忘记了谦也，找到了其他重要的对象了吧。  
虽然说对谦也很执着，但说到底他也好自己也好都是已经过了二十岁的的年轻人了，心境说不定会变化吧，冷静一想，觉得那时候的自己很傻也说不定。  
  
白石逐渐放松了警惕。  
不知不觉可以让谦也一个人自己外出了。  
也不需要事事接送他了。  
  
开始交往的四个月之后，白石的警戒心也消失了，开始以让谦也过得更加充实为优先考虑。  
谦也自己也开始喜欢上从那个时候承担起一切的白石。  
他们买了一对项链。  
没有任何多余的装饰，简单地挂着一块银制的长方形的金属板的类型，在那儿的里面，用印刷体刻着“Kuranosuke.S”和“Kenya.O”两个属于对方的名字。  
  
谦也现在很幸福。  
其他什么都没有改变，只是变成爱着白石。  
  
（如果有一天你比喜欢财前更喜欢我的时候，喜欢上我的时候，我会留在你身边，死也要让你笑下去）  
  
（就算现在只是利用我也没关系）  
  
  
说了那样的话的白石。  
那时候他说的话是认真的。  
和他度过的每天都非常充实，使得那段被束缚着的恋爱就像一个谎言。  
在这之前，过去的那些瞬间都是这么真实，那时候只看见没有颜色的风景、全是黑白影像的爱情就是自己的全部。  
  
可是，现在已经不一样。  
在白石身边一起看见的景色，是使用了二十四种颜色的画具描绘出来的画面，映入这双眼睛的是真实的世界，可以看见闪闪发光的光辉。  
已经，爱上白石了。  
最初每天都想到了财前的事情然后在那儿哭泣，后来对他的思念变成三天一次，再后来变成一周一次，现在想不到他的时间已经变得很长了。  
相反，一直在想着白石。  
你在笑。  
这就是我的爱情。  
白石说过的这句话终于传递到他的心中。  
谦也爱上了白石了。  
  
然后，在“那一天”过去差不多半年的今天。  
第一次在外面等待着见面。  
  
  
（就这样和你两个人）  
（一直活下去）  
  
（白石他救了我）  
  
突然，谦也看着智能手机的时钟，时钟的数字显示是十一点二十四分。  
差不多到时间了，谦也开始抬起脸环视四周的时候，手机震动了起来。  
就如他想的那样，手机液晶屏上显示的名字是“白石”。  
谦也微笑了起来按下了液晶屏幕。  
  
“喂、白石？”  
“哦哦、谦也！已经到了吗？”  
“嗯，到了。”  
“我还在检票口，你在哪里？”  
“诶？我在出口。”  
  
白石似乎找不到谦也。  
谦也环视四周。  
检票口附近有着向着四面八方走去的人潮，就算是找一个有着很显眼的浅白色头发的人也是很难的。  
虽然能够理解在这儿约好见面很方便，但是人太多还是太麻烦了。  
  
“啊咧？你在哪里啊？我看不见有像谦也那样明亮的金发的人。”  
“才不是，你的头发明明更显眼。”  
“这边人太多了……啊！”  
  
白石突然叫起来了。  
谦也反射性地往背后看去。  
  
“谦也、我看见你了。”  
“诶？白石你在哪里？”  
“在这边。左边、左边。”  
“左边？”  
  
谦也向着白石所说的方向转过脸去，然后视线终于看见了那个身材高大的男人……白石他正朝这边挥着手。  
他穿着牛仔裤和简单的白色衬衫，看见他穿得这么时尚真的觉得有些不可思议。  
胸前还戴着一条项链。  
  
谦也也朝白石挥了挥手。  
终于见到面了，白石露出了笑脸。  
时间在十一点十二五分。  
在预料中的时间中登场。  
  
“果然是不喜欢多余的男人，prefect……”  
原本向白石那边走去的谦也突然停下了动作  
某种违和感，向谦也袭来。  
  
在微笑的白石背后。  
在修长的他背后隐藏着的，穿着黑色衣服的青年突然出现。  
但是他完全融入在人群中，感觉到违和感的只有谦也一个人。  
青年穿着黑色的连帽衫，兜帽把脸挡住，全身都是黑的，就连头发也是黑的，仅仅从兜帽的缝隙可以看见他的脸。  
在看见他的脸的时候，谦也几乎要发狂了。  
  
“……光……”  
  
那是财前。  
阴沉的翡翠色的瞳孔没有任何改变。  
谦也看着他从口袋里拿出了什么东西。  
是一把小小的尖锐的刀。  
  
研磨得非常锋利、冰冷的刀。  
  
“白、白石……”  
“怎么了，谦也？”  
“快、快逃……”  
  
在成千上万的人群当中，却没有人听到嘎啦嘎啦的脚步声和说话的声音。  
只有，财前拿着的闪耀着白光的刀的刀刃，和白石毫无防备的后背，就好像在等待着它的使命完成。  
白石什么都没有注意到。  
没有任何不满，这是和最喜欢的谦也约定的值得期待的约会的时间。  
他用温柔的眼神去搜索谦也的身影。  
  
财前的嘴唇令人毛骨悚然地勾了起来。  
没有听到声音，只是嘴唇动了动，说出了只对谦也一个人的诅咒。  
谦也知道他到底说了什么。  
双腿的神经好像出现了问题，全身只能一动不动。  
  
  
已 经 心 满 意 足 了 吗？  
  
  
  
“……”  
谦也突然想起了那天的事。  
谦也逃到了白石的家，凄惨地哭泣，然后，财前在很晚的时候到访的那一天。  
财前说“我来接你了”  
但是，谦也说“我要和光分开”、“时至如今谢谢你”，然后拒绝了和他回去。  
的确在这之后，财前只是“呵呵”地笑了一声，然后说“我知道了”。  
然后，在离去之前最后的一句话是。  
  
  
  
“Bye for now”  
  
  
那么说，还会在近期再见。  
  
  
然后在今天，全部都实现了。  
财前出现了。  
  
在毫无警戒心的他们面前。  
带着冷酷的刀。  
  
  
谦也瑟瑟发抖。  
财前还不打算让谦也就这样逃走。  
无数陌生人在他前面走过，但是缠绕着浓厚的黑色的他，将视线都集中在了一处。  
沉黑的，没有精力的。  
犯罪者特有的冷酷的嘴唇，在向着站在那儿颤抖的谦也浮起了笑容。  
  
财前举起了刀。  
白石还没注意到。  
  
  
“白、白石……”  
  
像是窗玻璃反射的阳光那样刀也反射了耀眼的白光，鲜明地浮现出其中的锐利。  
冷汗从谦也的脸颊滑落。  
白石，快逃。  
你身后有个恶魔。  
快点逃走，拜托了。  
  
白石、白石。  
我不能接受失去你。  
  
  
  
  
“白石！！快逃！！！！”  
“……诶？”  
  
白石在听到谦也的声音之后转过了头。  
那个声音也让周围的人看向谦也。  
  
在那儿，是阴影投在脸上像是在炫耀自己的胜利看着白石的财前的身姿。  
财前挥出了他的刀。  
  
四面八方传来了悲鸣。  
车站内一瞬间陷入了骚乱。  
  
“所以，我不是说过了吗？”  
“财、财前……你……”  
“我说过代价会很高的。”  
  
  
白石作出防备的姿势，但已经太迟了。  
刀刺下，就在自己眼前，毫无防备地刺入了腹部，白石就像这是发生在别人身上的事情一样冷静，但是红色的液体已经从他的体内喷出，飞散的血液溅到了他戴着的那条项链上。  
  
“不、不……不要……白、白石！！”  
“……谦也、……快逃……”  
“白石！！！”  
  
最喜欢的人的身体裂开的钝音。  
在谦也的耳边回响。  
  
“谦也前辈，我来接你回去了。”  
  
微笑的财前的眼中。  
看不见光芒。  
  
  
  
END  
他


End file.
